Love Not Undone
by AngelFade
Summary: My first fic...Just another basic Seiftis...Queifer...Seifer/Quistis love story...It's my first submitted one, so R/R and no flaming please! *Chap 2 is up* Post some suggestions for Chap 3, "The Love Letter" please!
1. 1. Instructor

Love Not Undone  
  
By Diadem  
  
Note: This is after they defeat Ultimicia, and Seifer is back at the garden.  
  
"You should really wear your hair down, Quisty."  
  
I whirled around and saw Squall walking towards me. I smiled and blushed slightly, and I felt almost dizzy looking into those clear, piercing azure-blue eyes of his. I fingered the hair clip holding up my long blonde hair.  
  
Squall walked past and waved goodbye, and I waved back, still slightly dazed. He'd been so much more cheery since we defeated Ultmecia. I really missed him, though, because he'd been so busy with Rinoa, and the Garden, so I hardly ever saw him anymore.  
  
Seifer was back in the Garden, and he was back to his normal arrogant self. Some things were strange, though. He never spoke to me, and never looked me in the eye, like he usually did to upset me. And when he did speak, it was a mumble, quick and fast with his face burning.  
  
Selphie insisted that he liked me-no, that he loved me…I laughed, although I felt unsettled and confused. It did seem possible, but…  
  
"No," I said out loud. "It's not true."  
  
"What's not true, Instructor? If I may ask…"  
  
I whirled around.  
  
Seifer!  
  
"Were you…listening to me? Following me?" I demanded.  
  
"Following you. Following you." He repeated. He shook his head and continued, "No. I wasn't. I just happen to be going to homeroom, Instructor, and if I'm right, you were going there, too. And talking to yourself."  
  
I blushed and replied, "No. I was-I was d-debating something. A-a thought."  
  
He nodded, looking as if he weren't sure of that answer at all, and walked past me.  
  
"See you later, Instructor…" he murmured over his shoulder.  
  
I felt flushed and furious. How dare he still call me that?! I was not an instructor anymore! I put my hands on my face, feeling it cool off in the embrace of my cool hands. Why was I so angry at him, just for calling me Instructor? Maybe it was the way he said it.  
  
Or maybe it was because of what Selphie said, and it was still fresh on my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Diadem: Ooh!!! Quistis likes Seifer! She likes him! She likes him!  
  
Quistis: *face flushes and she whips out her…whip* Shut up you wench!!! Aiii!!!!  
  
Diadem: AAAHHH!!!! RAPE! RAPE!!! AHHH!!!  
  
Seifer and everyone else(?): *sweatdrop*  
  
Ehh…yeah…Well, I liked it so far, so, R/R, no flames pweeze! It's my first story, so…yeah, go easy on me please…^_^ I like how it's going tho….Heheh…Any suggestions on what should happen next? 


	2. 2. Rinoa and Selphie Make Some Plans

Love Not Undone  
  
1 Chapter 2: Rinoa and Selphie make some plans  
  
Hey, thanks for posting some reviews!!!!! They really helped me get on writing some more!!! I luff all of you, R/R some more!!!  
  
-Diadem  
  
Rinoa walked past Quistis and Seifer and saw them arguing. She smiled to herself, remembering how angry she got at Squall for saying just little things. Then they started going out…and now they were engaged!  
  
Rinoa smiled to herself and ran to Selphie's dormitory. She knocked loudly on the door, calling, "Selphie! Wake up! Get up now! Selphieeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Selphie came to the door, rubbing her eyes and holding a large, somewhat ragged, stuffed animal.  
  
"Whaa??? Wha-what tiiimmme is it?" she yawned.  
  
Rinoa grabbed her arm and pulled her in the dormitory.  
  
"GUESS WHAT?!?!?!" she shrieked happily.  
  
Selphie jumped and her eyes bugged out. Rinoa wasn't supposed to be the energetic one, Selphie was!  
  
"Um…what?"  
  
"SEIFER AND QUISTY LIKE EACH OTHER!!! WAIIIII!!!"  
  
Selphie jumped up, losing her interest in sleeping right away and gaining energy from Rinoa's hyper and ecstatic mood.  
  
"What? They do??? WOOOOOOWWWW! This is wonderful! I always knew Seifer liked Quisty, but now she likes him?! LET'S GET TO WORK!"  
  
The two matchmakers got right to work, making some plans.  
  
1.1 Later…  
  
Rinoa scribbled a love message on a piece of paper. She finished and handed it triumphantley to Selphie.  
  
" 'Your eyes are like the summer sky, Your lips are like a lover's woo, Why must I defy, My eternal love for you? Please meet me at the Secret Place at midnight. Your Secret Admirer.'" Selphie read aloud.  
  
"Oh, Rinny, I love the message!!! It's sooo pretty!!! But why is it so sloppy, geez, it must've took you like two seconds to write this!"  
  
Rinoa blushed and retorted, "No, it took me five minutes to think of that poem!!! Seifer writes sloppy! He's a guy!!! GUYS WRITE SLOPPY!"  
  
Selphie's face was blank for a moment, and then she brightened. "Oh! Well, in that case, go give it to Quisty! This is such a good plan!"  
  
Rinoa smiled and ran off to give Quistis the 'love letter'.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was…um…interesting. Heh, oh well. I luff the love letter idea though…I "stole" it from FF9, when Eiko writes that love letter to Zidane. I have no idea what to do in the next chapter, except it'll be called "The Love Letter," So if ANYONE has suggestions, please post them in a review!!!  
  
Quistis: *opens letter* What's this? How sweet…Gee whilakers! It's a love letter!  
  
2 Diadem, Rinoa, and Selphie: *giggle*  
  
Quistis: *?* Whaa? HEY!!! YOU LITTLE WENCHES, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!! AIIIIII!!! *whips out her…uh, whip, and then chases all three*  
  
Diadem, Rinoa, and Selphie: AHH!!! RAPE!!! RAPE!!!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hahaha, another "rape" thing!!! I really am messed up, no? 


	3. 3. The Love Letter

Love Not Undone  
  
1 Chapter 3: The Love Letter  
  
Yay!!! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed!!! And much to Lyaka for that funny Zell suggestion…I'm gonna use it…Heheh*devilish grin* I luff you all!  
  
1.1 In the "Secret Place"…  
  
Quistis looked out the window, feeling foolish for coming here. Why did I come, anyway? It's probably Zell…playing a joke on me…He's such a hot-dog head.  
  
"Hot-dog head? Where did that come from?" she mused aloud.  
  
Then…footsteps…  
  
Quistis looked towards the entrance and saw a man stepping out of the shadows. It was…  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"Uh, hi Quisty…"  
  
She began to swear at him in *French and poor, bewildered Zell just stood there, trying to back away from this tall, frightening *French woman.  
  
"**Quel dans le nom de Hyne est-ce que vous faites ici vous l'idiot??? Etaient vous le celui qui a écrit cette lettre méprisable me? Comment muet est-ce que vous est? Ugh, je vous déteste!"  
  
At the end of her shouting, she punched him in the nose, yelling, "Goodbye, chicken-wuss!"  
  
Zell watched her go, holding his nose, bleeding profusely. "I am not a chicken-wuss!!!" he wailed.  
  
He crawled into a corner to nurse his nose, and heard someone coming through the entrance. Maybe it's Quistis coming back to apologize, he thought hopefully.  
  
It was Seifer.  
  
"Ugh, chicken-wuss, I didn't know you were that way! Disgusting!"  
  
Seifer left. Zell sullenly punched the ground. Hyne, what a way to end a day!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Diadem: *points at Zell* Ooh! Chicken-wuss is in love with Seeii- ffeerrr!!! Hahahahahaha! Hey Quistis, you have some competition, no?! Ah hahahahaha! *falls on ground crying and laughing, then wipes a tear away*  
  
Zell: I AM NOT A CHICKEN-WUSS! WAHHH!!! *runs away crying and then curls up in a corner sucking his thumb*  
  
Quistis: Grr…*flings out her whip* YOU WENCH! I'LL KILL YOU, AIIII!!!  
  
Diadem: AHH!!!!!  
  
Oh no, not another comic thing!!! Eh, I am so weird…Oh well. Thanks again, Lyaka, for the Zell idea!!! I didn't really like him, but I was so annoyed by him that I liked him.  
  
I'm going to write the fourth chapter straightaway(as in, right now).  
  
R/R!!!  
  
*In this fic, I decided to make Quisty French…It suits her, no?  
  
**What in Hyne's name are you doing here you idiot??? Were you the one who wrote that despicable letter to me? How dumb are you? Ugh, I hate you! 


	4. 4. Gosh Zell, What's Wrong With Your Nos...

1 Love Not Undone  
  
Chapter 4: Gosh Zell, What's Wrong with Your Nose?  
  
Yay, two chapters all in ONE day! Sorry the last one was so short! After you read this one, R/R and try to give me some ideas for the next chapter, please! Thanks!!!  
  
Zell walked sullenly into the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers as he passed tables. He made his way to the usual table he sat at with the orphanage gang. He sat down, only one hot-dog on his tray, which was four less than his usual lunch.  
  
Squall stopped talking when he saw Zell's nose. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha! What the hell happened to you? Hyne, it looks like a fuckin' eggplant!"  
  
Zell glared at him and sat down huffily. Rinoa and Selphie stared, Irvine and Squall started to laugh again, and Quistis paid him no attention whatsoever.  
  
"Gosh Zell, what's wrong with your nose?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Quistis went berserk, that's what's wrong! That's what happened!" he yelled, answering both of the girls questions.  
  
Selphie blanched and Rinoa coughed discretely.  
  
"Excuse me Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Squall…I must be going." she said, completely acknowledging that she was ignoring Zell, and left the table.  
  
Rinoa cleared her throat and asked Zell, "Uh, Zell, wh-where exactly were you…uh, when she…did this to you?"  
  
"I was just finishing training in the goddamn training centre and I went into the Secret Place to relax. And there she was, yelling at me in French when she saw me! I did nothing to her at all! Nothing! I just said hello to her and she went berserk, and then she punched me in the nose, and walked away yelling, 'Goodbye, chicken-wuss!'"  
  
The other two boys at the table erupted into laughter at Zell. "Well, it must have been the way you said it, chicken-wuss!" Squall teased.  
  
"Yeah," Irvine said. "Or maybe it's just 'that time of the month.'"  
  
Selphie hit him on the head. "Shut up, Irvine! Quistis has every right to be mad at Zell!"  
  
Irvine blushed and asked, "Well, what's the reason? Do tell!"  
  
Selphie blushed also and replied, "I-I can't tell you!"  
  
Rinoa came to her rescue and said, "It's a girl thing. And you don't want to know about girl things, do you Irvine?"  
  
Squall and Irvine knew very well that they would go into detail about something like 'that time of the month' or something even worse, so they protested and shut up.  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to go check on Quisty." Selphie said.  
  
"I'll go with you." Rinoa said quickly.  
  
The two matchmakers ran off to Quistis's dormitory.  
  
What had they gotten themselves into?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heheh, wow, that was fun to type!!! I do have somewhat of an idea for the next Chap. Rinoa and Selphie will go to talk to Quistis, and then we'll go spy on someone else. Who? I don't know. R/R and tell me your ideas! 


End file.
